The Lazarus Seal
by family-and-free-will
Summary: It's been nearly a decade since Naruto was killed in battle with Sasuke at Konoha's Valley of the End. Fortunately for Naruto, being the vessel of the Kyuubi meant that his death wasn't quite at simple as it had seemed. (Good!Kurama) (Eventual SasuNaru)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters**

* * *

The village memorial within Konoha had grown too full over the years to accommodate the rising numbers of deceased shinobi. Left with fewer options, Hinata would often take her sister to visit their uncle's grave that had since been moved to the subordinate memorial outside the village. _It was a drag_ as Shikamaru would say if the bastard had bothered to come. The chunin had no problems spending most of his time kicking back and doing absolutely nothing, too lazy or unwilling to interact with his fellow ninja.

Not that anyone blamed him. Konoha wasn't exactly the best place to live at the moment.

Hinata turned to the young ninja weaving her way among the grave stones and smiled at her childlike curiosity. She vaguely recalled a time when life had seemed so innocent.

"Hey Hinata!" Hanabi paused in front of an unfamiliar gravestone and struggled to pronounce the name it read. "Who is Uzumaki Naruto?"

Tears pricked at her eyes when she heard the name. How long had it been? She glanced briefly at the date on his headstone. Tomorrow would be the nine year anniversary of his death. _  
_

She vaguely wondered if anyone would come. _Sakura maybe? Kakashi?_ A flash of anger burned through her suddenly. Definitely not Sasuke. That traitor wasn't stupid enough to show his face here ever again. And if he did, they would make sure he'd regret it.

"Hinata?" Hanabi repeated softly.

The older shinobi shook her head bitterly and turned to leave. Nine years and she still couldn't summon up the courage to speak of her deceased comrade. "Forget about it." Hinata insisted, trying to compose herself. "Let's go home."

Hanabi looked confused for a moment before giving in and following her sister down the path. She would ask her again tomorrow.

Night descended upon the grove as the shinobi returned to their village. Hours went by. The sky was clear but the forest was silent, it's inhabitants having sensed a disturbance that the shinobi could not.

Suddenly the ground began to tremble, pulsating from a single focal point within the Memorial Stone outside the village. The tremors quickly grew in strength and a number of cracks formed across the surface. It didn't take long for the cracks to expand, quickly turning to crevices with brilliant red light radiating from their core.

Tsunade felt the disturbance from the Hokage's office a few miles away. "Shizune!" She called anxiously. Moments later the dark haired jonin appeared, eyes still heavy with sleep.

"What is it?"

"Something is happening out on the border." The Hokage explained. "I need you to go wake up Kakashi. Tell him to round up a team of ANBU and investigate." Her assistant nodded once and then took off in a blur. Tsunade frowned, waiting until she was sure the jonin had left before leaning up against the window. By this point the rapidly growing red glare on the boundary was visible to nearly everyone in the village.

She wondered how many of them would recognize his chakra.

* * *

Within minutes the the forest was filled with shinobi racing to the scene. Kakashi had chosen Kurenai and Guy Lee assist the ANBU team. From what he was told, Tsunade had seemed rather worried so he made sure to include his most trusted allies on the mission.

"This area has become unstable, we can't get any closer!" The ANBU captain called just as Kakashi landed beside him. The forest quickly was falling out from under their feet, the chasm impassable.

"Where is the epicenter?" Kakashi had to shield his eyes from the brilliant light erupting from the surface. It burned like hell fire.

The other shinobi didn't have a chance to answer for not a moment later, the area collapsed. Brilliant red light exploded from the earth, spiraling up into the atmosphere before condensing into a single entity. Gradually it faded away to reveal the silhouette of a man, slowly drifting back down to the surface.

The majority of the ANBU did not recognize the clothing the man wore, the spiky blond hair or the out of place whiskers. However, there were a select few who would recognize the shinobi anywhere.

It was Naruto. Impossibly alive, although his eyes remained closed.

"Is that-"

"It can't be-"

"Naruto?"

The voices of various shinobi echoed around the forest as he slowly drifted down an outcropping of rock that had not fallen away. The moment his feet touched the ground, he fell to his knees, eyes still closed.

Kakashi was the first one to reach him.

"Naruto?" He hesitated about a foot away from him. "Is it you?" Previous experience had taught the ninja to be wary of anyone who suddenly rose from their grave. This was no exception.

The man's face broke into a grin and he finally opened his eyes.

Kakashi recoiled in horror from the blood red eyes of the Kyuubi.

"Sorry to disappoint you," The Kyuubi growled. "but Naruto isn't home right now."

* * *

The nine tailed fox was by no means a gentle spirit. He was a rather cynical individual, wary of most shinobi and their customs. The people of Konoha knew this well, having dealt with the fox on more than one unfortunate occasion.

But this wasn't just the Kyuubi they were dealing with. This was Naruto, still wearing the same orange jumper he had died in, although it appeared that he had physically aged into adulthood during his nine years as a dead man. Regardless he was still the spitting image of his father, if you didn't count the fox's characteristics.

Kyuubi smirked grimly, as if in attempt to deter the thought. Kakashi however, refused to be intimidated. "Kurama." He acknowledged, keeping his voice calm. "What an unpleasant surprise."

The Kurenai and Guy Lee stared at the him in shock. Openly insulting the Kyuubi was practically a death sentence served up on a silver platter.

"I have no quarrel with you, Kakashi." Although physically it appeared as though Naruto was speaking, the voice belonged to Kurama. "Am I wrong in the belief that you should pay me the same respect?"

Kakashi regarded him curiously for a moment before backing away slowly, hand still on his kunai. "How the hell are you even alive?"

"I don't think you are in any position to question me, shinobi." Kurama snarled, eyes flashing dangerously. "After all it was your student who attempted to kill Naruto in the first place."

Kakashi flinched at the mention of his former student but not enough to throw him off. "Attempted? Naruto has been dead for the past nine years. And by all means, you should be too."

"Now, now. Don't be like that, Kakashi." The Kyuubi growled. "Here I thought you and your little friends over there would be overjoyed to see the Uzumaki brat walking the Earth once again." Kurama stopped suddenly as if listening for something, his expression almost hurt. "However it is not of import." He turned to the shinobi. "I request counsel with with your Hokage."

"You can't be serious."

"The Nine tailed Fox? In Konoha?

"By invitation?"

Around him the shinobi protested but Kakashi remained composed. He really saw no better alternative. Naruto/Kurama had been resurrected without explanation and Lady Tsunade was likely the only ninja in the village who might know anything.

It wasn't like they were in a position to refuse. Kakashi would never forget the last time they went up against the Kyuubi. He would not allow anything like it to happen again.

"Fine." He cast his gaze downward to avoid having to stare the Kyuubi in the eye. "But come quietly. We don't need to stir up any more panic."

Kurama smirked, fixing the other shinobi with a glare before turning to follow Kakashi. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

The ANBU had already been sent ahead to clear a path to the Hokage Residence, so Kakashi was able to lead the group through the gates of Konoha without much trouble. Kurama observed the village dwellings with a mild interest as they passed. What peculiar things the humans dream up.

"We're here." Kakashi interrupted his thoughts as they reached their destination. "Shino." He called to the shinobi on his left. The Aburame was the only member of the Rookie Nine that had been present during the investigation but Kakashi knew he was still in too much of a shock to react accordingly. "I want you to gather the rest of Konoha 11 and bring them here. Make sure no one else catches wind of what's happened. We don't need anyone to start a riot, understand?"

The shinobi nodded once and took off down the road, leaving Kakashi with his remaining comrades who still hadn't said a word to him since Naruto's resurrection. "You should go too. I need to speak with the Hokage privately for a moment." He gestured to Kurama on his right, who was staring curiously at the wind chime hanging from Tsunade's door step.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Guy Lee asked, slightly uncomfortable with the idea of leaving his friend alone with the Kyuubi.

Kakashi assured them he would and the two jonin left reluctantly, leaving him alone with Kurama.

"You can come in now." Tsunade called from inside and the pair stepped over the threshold. The Hokage didn't look the least bit surprised to see Naruto/Kurama standing in her office, a fact that was slightly concerning to Kakashi.

"Kurama." She greeted, pouring herself a glass of pure alcohol. "Right on time, as always." She held her glass up and smiled warmly. "Here, have a drink with me."

The Kyuubi grinned, accepting her offer while Kakashi watched with a look of utter confusion. "Mind explaining what exactly is going on here?"

"It's a celebration, silly." She laughed, eyes glassy from the alcohol. "Konoha's number one, unpredictable, noisy ninja has returned at last."

"That," He jabbed a finger at Kurama angrily. "is not Naruto."

The Kyuubi smirked. "That's where your wrong Kakashi. Naruto is still here, observing this conversation through my mind. He is by all means just as alive as I am."

Kakashi's eyes widened in disbelief and then anger. "I will NOT allow you to torture me into believing such things!" As much as the shinobi tried to hide it, he never really recovered from his Naruto's death. His student. His responsibility. His failure.

"He's telling the truth. I've known about his return for a while now. Jiraiya has forbidden me to speak about until recently." Tsunade said simply, eyes red from either the tears or the copious amounts of alcohol she was consuming, they did not know.

Kakashi slammed his fists on the table, throughly fed up with all the secrecy. "Explain."

The Hokage made sure to pour herself another drink before she began. "They say that if a jinchūriki dies before it's guest could be successfully transferred, the demon will die with it. This was not the case with Naruto and Kurama. When Minato sealed the Nine Tails within Naruto, he did not use the conventional method." She paused, reliving the memory in her mind. "Contrary to popular belief, this is actually what led to his death."

"Conventional method? I was under the impression that there was one sure way to seal a tailed beast within a host." Kakashi questioned.

"Every village has their own version of the seal, but they all produced the same outcome. With the proper amount of training, the jinchūriki would be able to feed off the tailed beast's chakra without it's consent." Tsunade sounded bored, as if she was explaining this to a child rather than a fully trained ninja. "The flaw in this method is that this creates an imbalance in the chakra flow between host and it's bijū. Of course this would mean that when one of them dies, the other will die with it." She poured herself another drink, looking increasingly tipsy by the minute although she somehow managed to keep her words from slurring together.

"There is however, another method that produces a rather different outcome. It is a type of fūinjutsu called the Lazarus Seal, a method of sealing that fell out of practice long ago as it resulted in the death of whomever initiated it. This type of sealing allows the jinchūriki to feed off of a tailed beast's chakra, but only with the latter's consent. A fūinjutsu like this makes sure the chakra flow stays consistent, which allows for a peculiar side effect: it makes it impossible for a jinchūriki to die as long as it's seal remains intact."

"So your saying that Minato used this Lazarus seal to ensure that his son would never die?" Kakashi asked, appalled that his former sensei would give up his life for such a thing.

"Not necessarily. None of us will ever know what his reasoning was behind it." Tsunade traced her finger along the edge of her glass as she spoke. "But the end result is that the seal has indeed brought Naruto back to life." She peered out at the destruction his resurrection had left in it's wake. "However indelicate the process."

Kakashi frowned in confusion. "But after nine years?"

"Think about it, nine years, nine tails?"

"So where do you suppose Naruto's subconsciousness has been hiding out for the last decade?" He countered, still not sure if he wanted to believe in her story.

Kurama let out a deep, rumbling laugh. "Funny you should ask. The Uzumaki brat and I been forced to spend a lot of time together over the years. Honestly he's kind of grown on me."

"What do you mean?"

"Another side effect of the seal." Tsunade continued. "Should the host die, there is a period of time in which the bijū and the jinchūriki's chakra's must merge before they can reanimate. The more chakra, the more tails a beast has, therefore the longer it takes for their chakra's to merge."

"What happens when they merge?"

"Naruto and Kurama now have a shared subconscious. They have the ability to take on each other's physical form and regenerate chakra much faster than the average shinobi."

"If that's true, then why am I speaking to Kurama instead of Naruto?"

Kurama's expression suddenly shifted and the red of his eyes retreated into the pupil to reveal a familiar blue. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Kakashi leaned forward, an action that appeared somewhere between concerned and hopeful. "Naruto?"

Naruto flashed him his signature grin. "Long time no see, sensei."

* * *

**This is my first Naruto fic so i'm sorry if it's horrible. Reviews are very much appreciated :)**

**For your reference:**

**bijū means tailed beast**

**jinchūriki are humans that have tailed beast's sealed within them**

**fūinjutsu is a type of jutsu that seals chakra, objects or living beings within another object or being.**


	2. Chapter 2

**bA/N: In case you didn't get the memo, I pushed Sasuke's chapter to the end of this one. Sorry if that caused any confusion. **

* * *

Kakashi stared at Naruto blankly for a moment before abruptly pulling him into a hug.

"You're alive." His uncovered eye was brimming with tears.

Naruto broke away, rubbing the back of his head like he used to when he was uncomfortable. "Don't cry, sensei. That just makes it okay for me to cry." He nodded in greeting to Tsunade in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Kakashi smiled weakly. _Dobe._

"Sorry about setting Kurama on you earlier." Naruto fiddled absentmindedly with his jacket as he spoke. "We weren't sure how everyone would react to me showing up all of a sudden so I just thought it would be better to play it like he was in charge."

"I'm sorry, did you just say we?" Tsunade finally spoke up from her drunken stupor. "Since when are you butt buddies with the Kyuubi?"

"I've been sort of semi dead for a long time with Kurama as my only company. May as well get along if you're going to be bound together for the rest of eternity, right?" Naruto shrugged sheepishly.

"What was that like? Having a shared subconsciousness?" Kakashi asked, pretending he hadn't heard the "bound together for the rest of eternity" thing.

"It was dark and quiet at first: nothing but an empty void." Naruto explained. "Kurama found me not long after, well...you know." Kakashi flinched, releasing what he was referring to: when Sasuke killed him.

"He then proceeded to mock me for getting myself killed." Naruto acknowledged, pausing to listen to the Kyuubi's sudden laughter within his subconsciousness.

**"You're never going to let that go are you?"** He snapped back at him, within the safety of his mind.

Kurama snickered. **"Nope."**

Naruto rolled his eyes and continued. "Anyways, after that he reassured me that everything would be okay. Kurama already knew a lot about the seal and the merging process that went with it. He helped me to understand what was going to happen to us."

"So it worked then?" Tsunade asked, leaning forward in her chair with interest. "Your chakra's really did merge together?"

"Yup." Naruto concentrated for a moment, forming a perfect orb of violet chakra in his hand.

"Your chakra control is amazing." Kakashi remarked. It was rare to see a shinobi of his age that could manipulate chakra like that. Perks of being a jinchūriki he supposed.

"Kurama taught me a lot. Nine years is a long time but the merging process really wasn't that bad. The Kyuubi used his chakra to manipulate my mind into thinking I was back at Konoha the whole time. I knew it wasn't real of course but it allowed me to continue my training in peace."

"The Kyuubi has been awfully supportive it seems." Kakashi noted. "What happened to the ambiguity between you two back when Jiraiya was trying to get you two to work together?"

Naruto ignored the fox's growl at the mention of his godfather and continued. Kurama would never admit it, but he was rather pissed off when the Sannin tossed his charge off cliff all those years ago. Not only because Jiraiya did it to gain access to his power but because he put Naruto in danger in the process. Throwing him off the edge of cliff hadn't earned him any points with the Kyuubi.

"Oh he never really had a problem with me." Naruto kicked his feet up on the desk and laughed. "It's you guys he hates."

Tsunade and Kakashi shared a grim look. "Good to know."

A soft knock at the door sounded the arrival Shino and whomever of Naruto's old friends he'd managed to gather together.

"Do you want me to talk to them first?" Kakashi asked, eyes filled with concern. "I don't want you to feel overwhelmed."

"That would make my life a little easier." He fist bumped with the jonin. "Thanks sensei."

Kakashi nodded and left Naruto alone with the Hokage. Tsunade offered him a drink and he declined politely, not thinking it wise to encourage her alcoholism.

"What's got you in a drunken mood, teme?" He teased lightly.

"If someone you loved very much died and then came back to life after nine years, you'd be drinking yourself stupid too." As she spoke, Tsunade abandoned her glass and then took a swig from the bottle instead.

Naruto laughed, taking in his Hokage's appearance as he did so. She had aged a lot since he'd last seen her, the lines on her face more pronounced. Combined with the alcoholism, she looked rather frail for her age. Vaguely he wondered what kind of struggles the village had been through as of late, unintentionally reminding himself of his own final endeavor.

"Tsunade?"

"Hm?"

"What happened to Sasuke?"

The Hokage slammed down the bottle with a little more force than she'd intended. She was hoping he'd have had the good sense to avoid that question. "He's still alive if that's what you're implying." Out of the corner of her eye Tsunade could have sworn she'd seen him sigh in relief. Poor kid.

"Sasuke was marked as S rank missing nin after your supposed death. He's painted quite the target on his head ever since. Joining ranks with Orochimaru, Tobi, some even say the Akatsuki. All in the name finding and killing his older brother."

Naruto's heart broke for him. He never really forgave Sasuke for stabbing him through the heart all those years ago. How could you even forgive someone for something like that? Regardless, that didn't mean he'd ever stopped caring for him: Sasuke held a special place in his heart. Naruto knew that no matter how dark the path the Uchiha was on, he would always be there to look out for him. That didn't mean he wasn't gonna punch him in the face the next time he saw the bastard.

He felt Kurama's anger well up inside of him in the form of chakra. The Kyuubi had a rather low opinion of most shinobi but he downright hated Sasuke Uchiha. He'd vowed many times over that he would one day rip his throat out, if given the advantage. Naruto did his best to discourage the fox's hatred but to little effect. He knew that Kurama had his best interests in mind, but that didn't mean he trusted his judgement. He just hoped they didn't stumble across Sasuke any time soon: Naruto wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop the Kyuubi from taking over and slaughtering him should they cross paths.

"Tsunade?" A familiar voice sounded from outside the door. "Can we come in?"

"Granted."

Not a moment later the door cracked open revealing the remaining members of Rookie 9. Like Naruto, they had all aged over the years. Kiba had bulked up quite a bit and Shikamaru had slight stubble grazing along his more pronounced jaw line. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata had all gained many feminine characteristics in their transition to adulthood which were noticeably accented by their Chūnin uniforms.

Akamaru, who had grown at least three times bigger, stood in between Choji and Shino with his tail wagging a mile a minute. Ironically, he seemed to be the only one even remotely happy to see him.

"Naruto?" Sakura was the first one to acknowledge him. "So what Kakashi told us was true: you really are alive." She didn't sound at all relieved, Naruto noted grimly. If anything she sounded afraid.

He risked a quick glance at the other shinobi. Kurenai and Guy Lee stood towards the back looking deeply concerned. Shikamaru was wearing his usual frown and Kiba's eyes were guarded. It wasn't long before a brutal realization dawned on him.

It wasn't Naruto they saw standing in front of them. It was the Nine Tails.

* * *

A few days travel away, Sasuke Uchiha was closing in on his target. Nine years...nine years of training, of searching, of preparing to face his brother. After he'd defected from Konoha, Sasuke had dedicated himself solely to finding Itachi and finishing what he'd started all those years ago. Becoming Orochimaru's bitch had been difficult, but turning against his only friend was nearly impossible. And the guilt, god he would never get past it. Naruto was the closest thing to heaven he would ever get. And he'd killed him.

Sasuke choked back the tears, bitterly. It had to be done. The Mangekyō Sharingan was essential in defeating Itachi and the only way of activating it was to kill the person closest to him.

Revenge carried a hard bargain, he thought. Sasuke shook his head vehemently, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand. The forest ahead of him was rapidly becoming thinner as he approached his destination. Itachi had defected from the Akatsuki not long after Naruto died, which unfortunately made him extremely hard to track down. Sasuke however, had an advantage that his brother didn't know about. An ally of sorts, the masked man named Tobi. He was one of the current leaders of the Akatsuki, slightly off his rocker maybe but under his insane facade was a powerful shinobi.

Tobi had came to Sasuke's aid many times over, helping him to break free of Orochimaru's influence while still absorbing his power. He had only recently caught wind of Itachi's whereabouts after intercepting a message regarding his location.

Which was exactly where Sasuke found himself now. Standing atop the abandoned Uchiha headquarters, at long last having found his brother. Itachi seemed rather unconcerned to see his brother standing before him after nearly sixteen years. He could still see the hate burning in his eyes, the grief he still carried for Naruto, and the ever prominent determination to avenge his clan. It was only then that he realized the monster he'd created.

"Sasuke." Itachi greeted him softly. "How nice to finally see you." One last time, he added silently to himself.

Itachi circled around his brother, taking in how much he had grown up over the years. Sasuke radiated power with a somewhat dark energy. Itachi recognized the aura to be Orochimaru's, however briefly. He smiled to himself, realizing what had happened. His brother must had overpowered the Sannin and stole his power. How very Uchiha.

Itachi stopped in front of his brother, finally making eye contact. The Mangekyō Sharingan greeted him, the grief it took to activate prevalent beyond the hate. He smiled sadly, recognizing just how much guilt his brother must be suffering from at the moment.

"How much can you see, with those Sharingan of yours?" He tormented. "Tell me Sasuke, were they worth the trouble?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, pent up anger flaring up in the form of chakra. "How much can I see with these? What I'm seeing right now, Itachi, is you dead at my feet."

So this was finally it, Itachi thought. He gave up everything for the simple satisfaction of avenging his clan. Time to give him what he wants.

Itachi drew his blade and prepared to face off with his brother.

"You see me dead do you? Well then... Go on, make it happen." He smiled. "Just don't let your friend die in vain."

Unable to contain his blood lust any longer, Sasuke lunged and the battle began.

* * *

The clash between the two ninja was devastating. They were rather evenly matched until Itachi finally recognized what made his brother so powerful. Not only had Sasuke absorbed Orochimaru's chakra, he had absorbed a part of his soul as well.

Itachi allowed himself to smile one last time at his brother before he used his remaining chakra to create a Susanoo that would extract and destroy Orochimaru's. He refused to die knowing that snake was inhabiting his brother's body.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at the loss of the Sannin's chakra and he fell to his knees, unable to support using his Sharingan any longer. This can't be happening, he panicked, utterly defenseless against his brother. Itachi smirked grimly at him before breaking into a fit of coughing, blood pouring from his mouth. Not yet. He pushed himself forward. He has to know...he has to know the truth.

Sasuke threw every kunai and blade he had at his brother: Not one made it past the wall of Itachi's Susanoo. By this point, Sasuke had retreated to being cornered with his back against the wall, unable to protect himself. His knees trembled as Itachi reached him, two fingers extending to poke him gently in the forehead: an action Sasuke knew all too well.

Itachi uttered the words of an unfamilar jutsu and pain flared across Sasuke's body. He met his brother's eyes in a panic, feeling himself being pulled into Itachi's mind. The visions that greeted him were shocking, reliving Itachi's memories as though he had experienced them himself.

He felt the unwavering love his brother felt for him as a child. The regret his brother had every time he prodded him in the forehead and said "Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time."

He felt the anger and shame when Konoha ordered him to massacre his clan. The desperate plea when he begged them to spare Sasuke's life, and the tears he shed when he struck down his own parents. He felt the helplessness Itachi felt when he was diagnosed with a terminal illness, and the realization that he could not protect his brother forever.

He struggled with Itachi through all the horrors the Akatsuki put him through, every cold blooding killing and maim. Through his brother's eyes he relived the very moment Naruto was struck down by none other than himself.

The last thing he saw were the bright red eyes of the Kyuubi, his brother standing along side the beast within it's chamber. Itachi abruptly pressed his fingers against his brother's mind and with it, he whispers of knowledge flow into him. The nine tails shadow melted away precipitously, reforming to resemble an adult form of Naruto Uzumaki. The fox's glowing red eyes winked at him before fading away.

"_Do not weep little brother," _Itachi spoke from the edge of the chamber._ "For I have made sure that you will never again walk this Earth alone."_

The scene went blank and Sasuke was abruptly pulled from Itachi's memories. Their eyes met one last time before his hand went limp, running down his face and collapsing beside his body.

The vast understanding he had gained from Itachi's memories burned into him from the inside out. His knees finally gave out and Sasuke felt the ground, sobbing into his brother's dead body, once again seeking comfort in those killed by his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke wasn't sure exactly how long he sat curled up beside Itachi's body. Eventually he became aware that at some point it had started raining as the endless storm was causing him to shiver involuntarily. _Maybe if I just laid here for while then the world would forget about me, _Sasuke thought grimly.

He sincerely hoped it did.

Sasuke wasn't prepared to form any coherent thoughts about Itachi's memories. He wasn't ready to face the truth. The truth that his brother had been innocent all along. That he'd spent his entire life chasing after the wrong enemy.

And that wasn't even the scariest part.

Itachi's vision of the Kyuubi is what stuck out the most to him in his mind. A swirling mass of seals and a red eyed Naruto, possessed by the demon fox that destroyed Konoha. He assumed the vision had something to do with the implication that Konoha was the enemy. They were the ones who assigned Itachi to kill his clan. They were the ones who sealed the Nine Tailed Fox within Naruto, forcing him to live a life filled with contempt from nearly everyone he knew.

Sasuke had chosen his path the day he stabbed his best friend through the heart with Chidori. He knew from then on that he would always be alone. Nothing he ever did would be able to change that fact. Naruto on the other hand had always sought out companionship. _And look at where that got him, _Sasuke cursed at himself. Of all the people to befriend, it had to be _him. _

With a grunt of pain, Sasuke rolled himself onto his back and stared up at the clouds. The rain was steadily picking up, working aimlessly to put out the fires of the Uchiha's battle. Wind howled around him, twisting and turning before finally settling down to announce the arrival of Tobi.

The Akatsuki leader stared down at the brothers from behind his mask.

"I assume you've accomplished what you set out to do?" His voice was deep, almost like a rumble of thunder.

Sasuke stared up at him, face devoid of any emotion. "I killed the wrong man."

Tobi narrowed his eyes in suspicion before gently grabbing hold of his hand. Almost immediately his chakra began to bind their hands together, Tobi's justu pulling memories from the Uchiha's mind through the link. Sasuke did not protest as memory sharing was something they did regularly. He trusted the man enough not to go snooping for anything other than what he needed to assess the situation.

Images of their battle flashed through his mind followed closely by Itachi's memories. Tobi was not surprised. Before Itachi had defected from the Akatsuki, he had shared with him these same memories on the promise that he would explain them all to Sasuke when he died.

"You let me kill the wrong man." Sasuke choked on his words.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I should have told you before."

"You _knew. _You knew he was innocent." He snarled. "And you stood by and let me strike him down, JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER GOD FORSHAKEN THING I CARE ABOUT!"

Tobi frowned, backhanding the Uchiha across the face.

"Do not accuse me of such things." His expression softened and he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder comfortingly. "Besides, you did not kill him. Itachi was already dying of a terminal illness. He knew the consequences of what he was doing."

"I've lost them both." Sasuke's eyes were wide and unfocused. "I don't have anything left to live for anymore."

"Do not say such things! Did you not understand the significance of what Itachi was trying to tell you? Konoha is the enemy!" Tobi insisted. "He wanted you to follow in his footsteps and help us destroy the ones who brought this upon you."

"And then what? Spend the rest of my life hell bent on revenge against the Hidden Leaf?" Sasuke couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice. He may have defected from Konoha but that didn't mean he was going to be so quick as to dedicate his life to destroying it. He wasn't like Itachi in that matter.

"Revenge worked for you before."

"And look at where that got me."

Tobi sighed in exasperation before something he said clicked in is mind.

"In the last vision Itachi showed you, he showed you the Nine Tails am I correct?"

"Why does it matter?" Sasuke frowned, recalling the memory. "He's dead."

Tobi smirked, a familiar feeling of superiority washing over him. "That's where you're wrong, Uchiha." The masked man's robes blew around in the wind as he spoke. "The Kyuubi is alive. _Naruto_ is alive."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, a flash of anger rushing through him. It was cruel of him to convey such ideas to him. He had a maddening urge to tear Tobi a new one just for suggesting it. "Naruto Uzumaki has been dead for nine years. I know because I stabbed him through the heart myself."

"He's been resurrected."

The Uchiha pulled at his hair in frustration. "Why are you doing this to me? I have done _nothing_ to you!"

"It was not my intention to be cruel." Tobi lowered his voice soothingly. "I'm only telling you the truth."

Sasuke shook his head vehemently. He wouldn't allow himself to even consider the idea that Naruto might be alive. He wasn't ready to face the consequences of his actions.

The masked man sighed, realizing that simple words would not be enough to convince the Uchiha of Naruto's fate. "I'm sorry about this." Sasuke looked up just in time to see Tobi's forefinger prod him in the forehead, communicating visions and memories through telepathic link.

**"An Akatsuki spy in Konoha sent me this message while I was on my way to you. Naruto was resurrected in Konoha not long after you left to find your brother. From what Itachi has shown me, Tsunade had prior knowledge of his impending resurrection: It has something to do with a fūinjutsu called the Lazarus Seal. ** Tobi's voice echoed in his mind and visions of a man that resembled Naruto burned into his memory. He was clearly possessed by a demon, easily causing a significant amount of damage to the surrounding area as he rose from the grave. **It appears that not only did the seal bring him back, it left him under control of the Kyuubi in the process."**

Sasuke recoiled in shock, forcefully ripping himself from Tobi's jutsu and wincing in pain when the link was abruptly severved. _Naruto is alive. _The realization was almost too much to bear. A million different emotions washed over him in that moment. The most prominent was fear, the feeling so strong that Sasuke was almost relieved that the Nine Tails was in control. He'd much rather have to face the wrath of the Kyuubi than the impending wave of guilt from seeing the man he literally stabbed in the back.

But all the same...Naruto was still in danger. Possessed by a demon fox and likely to be sought after by Konoha as a source of power. Was he just going to stand by and let the consequences of his actions dictate Naruto's fate? Again? _Hell no._ _"_Dammit! We have to save him." He caved. "I'm not gonna stand by and let some demon use Naruto's body as a meat suit. Or worse, let Konoha try and use him as a weapon again. No way in hell."

Tobi smirked grimly, relieved to have sparked something in the Uchiha. "You won't be able to save him by yourself. He is under the protection of Konoha's most elite ninja. There's no easy way around this."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Konoha's falling apart anyway. I can deal with a few of Tsunade's associates."

Tobi frowned at his overconfidence. "Even if you were able to get past the Leaf shinobi, how would you deal with the Kyuubi possessing him?"

Sasuke clenched his fists together in annoyance. He didn't have a good answer.

"Let us help you. Join the Akatsuki and help us take down Konoha." Tobi offered out his hand. "This is the only way that I can help you save Naruto."

Sasuke stared down at his reflection in the pool of water that was quickly collecting under their feet. Was he really ready to walk down this path again? He could tell himself he had good intentions all he wanted but deep down he knew exactly where that path led.

Was he really willing to go to hell to protect someone he killed?

Sasuke his head and stared up at Tobi, a raging determination burning in his eyes. He took the man's hand and sealed his fate. It wasn't like he had any other options. He had dedicated his life to defeating Itachi only to find out that he was chasing after the wrong enemy. If not join the Akatsuki to save his friend, at least he could help him destroy Konoha in the process.

"I'm in." He used Tobi's hand to pull himself up. "But tell me one thing: How exactly to you plan on dealing with the Nine Tails?"

"We're going to extract it from him. It shouldn't be to hard as Naruto and Kurama aren't particularly fond of each other. He won't put up much of a fight. The hard part is going to be getting close enough to restrain him."

Tobi turned to Sasuke, considering him briefly. "That will be your job." He pulled out a long blade with an extensive number of glowing symbols carved along the edge. It radiated a dark energy that seemed to dim the light around them, making the hairs on Sasuke's neck stand up in anticipation.

"This sword is the only one of it's kind, so do treat it as such." Tobi handed it the Uchiha. "It's used for extracting tailed beasts from their jinchūriki. To activate it, you will have to stab your friend through the heart."

Sasuke recoiled as if in pain, dropping the blade. No, there was no way he could do that. Not again. Not like before.

Tobi sighed in exasperation, picking up the branded blade and handing it back to him. "What did I just tell you about being careful with this?" He paused, reading the horrified expression on Sasuke's face. "I am well aware of your hand in Naruto Uzumaki's death, but don't you see? This is your chance to redeem yourself! And you are the _only_ one who can pull it off."

"But that will _kill_ him."

"He'll live. The Kyuubi's chakra will heal the wound before it's extracted."

Sasuke trembled in the rain. "I don't know if I can do this."

"You won't be alone. The Akatsuki will be right behind you. All I need is your consent and we can begin the initiation."

"Initiation?"

"We have a blood ritual for new members. Once the ceremony is complete, you will have access to all of our power, all of our knowledge as a whole. Do not take this offering lightly, Uchiha. New members are a rare occurence in the Akatsuki. They are hand selected by the current leader and our ranks have never exceeded more than ten members. I'm only offering you this chance once."

Sasuke thought back to his brother's time with the Akatsuki. The organization had forced him to commit some heinous crimes over the years, including capturing Naruto in a failed attempt to extract the Kyuubi from him. The Akatsuki ideology sought to achieve world peace was by taking away the nukes from each of the nine shinobi countries. Case in hand: extracting the nine tailed beasts.

Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew the masked man was manipulating him. He was the leader of the Akatsuki, dammit! Becoming his ally was like making a deal with the devil.

Of course, he had been doing the same thing to Tobi as well. Sasuke needed his help in stealing Orochimaru's power and finding Itachi. Through thick and thin, the masked man had never asked for anything in return. So what if he wanted Kurama's power for himself? Sasuke was just as corrupt as he was.

The Uchiha closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek. Revenge had taken him down a dark path. Would redemption end in anything better?

Sasuke nodded at Tobi. I guess he would find out sooner or later.

* * *

Tobi left Sasuke to bury his brother in the rubble of the Uchiha hideout before collecting him to leave for the blood ritual. The Akatsuki initiation was to take place in Amegakure, one of the few remaining safe havens for the organization.

Kisame was waiting for them on the lake surrounding the village, his chakra control allowing him to stand on the water almost effortlessly.

"Well, well. What have we got here?" Kisame looked Sasuke up and down like he was a piece of meat. "Another Uchiha to do our dirty work?" He rolled the words across his tongue as if tasting them. "How delightful."

Sasuke didn't think twice about his response, twisting at the waist and catching the shinobi squarely in the jaw with his fist. The swordsmen recoiled from the impact, clutching his jaw in pain. Quick to recover from the blow, he drew his Samehada and advanced on the Uchiha before Tobi intervened, stepping between them and knocking Kisame back with a single finger.

"You are NOT to harm the Uchiha in any way, shape or form. Do you understand me?" Tobi threatened, a protective arm thrown over Sasuke's shoulder.

"But he just- He hit me! I'm his superior!"

"Not anymore your not." Tobi abruptly grabbed hold of Sasuke's right hand and slid his brothers scarlet ring on his finger. Kisame's shark like eyes widened in shock.

"You can't be serious." He protested, gesturing to the ring.

"Do I look like I'm joking to you?"

The swordsmen looked down at his feet, slightly uncomfortable. "You never look like your joking."

Tobi's cloud covered cloak billowed around him in the breeze. "Glad to see that we're on the same page." His Sharingan peeked out from behind his mask. "Now go collect the rest of the group. It's almost time to start the blood ritual."

Kisame allowed himself one last glare at Sasuke before disappearing across the lake. Tobi nodded to his associate and beckoned him to follow.

"Tobi?" Sasuke asked as they made their way across the border. "What did Kisame mean when he said that he was my superior? And why did you give me Itachi's old ring?"

"The rings indicate your rank in the Akatsuki." The masked man explained, showing him his own ring. "Myself and Pain are co leaders of the companionship so we have identical rings. When Itachi was still with us, he was ranked higher than Kisame. Naturally as his successor, you are too."

"Oh." Sasuke rubbed his thumb over the ring, growing accustomed to it's presence.

It was midnight by the time they entered through the gates of Amegakure. The village was primarily composed of several metallic skyscrapers all clustered around Pain's tower, the crowing jewel of the city. Shinobi slunk in and out of shops exchanging goods as they passed. Not one stopped to greet them.

"They sure are friendly." Sasuke commented.

"Most of Amegakure's civilians have been members of the assassins guild since birth: by nature they aren't expected to be very amiable. In addition to that, our organization dictates most of the politics in this province. As they are but mere citizens in this village, it is customary for them not to make eye contact or socialize with one of our political standing. "

"That must get awful lonely." Sasuke thought back to his time in Konohagakure. It wasn't uncommon for shinobi of the Leaf to be rude, even cruel at times. He frowned, recalling their treatment of Naruto and himself during their youth. Regardless, they still made an effort to talk to people. Here it was almost as if people were too scared to do something as simple as acknowledge their neighbor. _The Akatsuki must rule with an iron fist, _he thought grimly.

Tobi smirked as if he had read his mind. "Don't be so quick to judge our actions, Uchiha. After all, you're one of us now."

Sasuke refrained from responding, eyes set on the structure that dominated the center of the village. A massive skyscraper, complete with two connecting towers and four humanoid faces branded into each side. The eyes of each brand were distinguished by one of the three Dōjutsu carved into the marking: Byakugan, Rinnegan, and Sharingan.

"This is Pain's tower." Tobi explained. "It serves as the Akatsuki's base of operations." With a wave of his hand, a hidden door opened up at the base of the tower. Sasuke let the masked man lead him up the massive staircase, stopping when they reached their destination. The chamber they used to hold blood rituals was nothing like he expected. It was a circular dungeon with walls made of stone, a skylight dominating the center of the extensive ceiling. In the center of the chamber stood a semi circle of twelve platforms upon which stood the current members of the Akatsuki: Sasori, Monjin, Kyūsuke, Konan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara and Pain who was the first one to step forward.

"Greetings Uchiha, and welcome to the Akatsuki compound. Tobi tells me that you will be instrumental in the downfall of Konoha. Having worked with your brother on more than one occasion I am inclined to trust in his judgement." The co-founder of the Akatsuki drew a small dagger from the inside of his coat. "Are you ready to accept our offering?"

Sasuke held his head high, forcing himself to look the shinobi in the eye. "I am ready to become a part of the fight to achieve peace among shinobi." He recited the words Tobi had taught him on the road.

Pain nodded respectfully at him and then snapped his fingers, a hole opening in the center of the semi circle. An empty basin rose from within the opening, filling the void his jutsu had created. The Akasuki leader then dragged the dagger across his forearm and let the blood drip into basin before tossing the blade to Tobi who caught it with one hand. This process was repeated until every member of the Akatsuki had given blood to the basin. Once the last drop on blood had been drawn, Pain snapped his fingers and the blood erupted into flames.

"Sasuke Uchiha, brother of Itachi Uchiha." Pain grabbed a hold of Sasuke's arm and dragged the dagger across his palm, letting the blood drip into the fire. The blaze grew increasingly intense with the new addition, color changing from red to blue to green then back to red again.

"Are you ready to join the companionship of Dawn? To fight along side us as our brother? Are you ready to accept the gifts and the responsibilities of the Akatsuki?"

Sasuke lifted his head, Sharingan reflecting in the fire. "I am."

Pain gestured to the blaze. "Step into the fire."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, looking to Tobi for conformation. The masked man nodded at him before joining hands with the other members.

The Uchiha took and deep breath, staring into the fire and imaging the Kyuubi's eyes looking back at him.

_See you in hell, _the fox growled.

Sasuke stepped into the fire.


	4. Chapter 4

The pain from the fire was nearly unbearable. The flames seemed to rip Sasuke apart both physically and mentally. Through the haze of agony, he could feel himself absorbing the Akatsuki's abilities: Deidera's explosion release, Kisame's physical prowess, Sasori's puppetry, Konan's paper Ninjutusu, Kakuzu's speed, Pain's Rinnegan, and Tobi's intellect.

At the same time he felt his own abilities being copied and distributed to the other shinobi through the flames. After a while the pain began to ebb away, despite the fact that the fire was still burning just as intensely. He considered the blaze for a moment before recalling the jutsu needed to put it out through his newly acquired knowledge.

Once the fire was extinguished, Sasuke emerged from the basin and turned to the surrounding Akatsuki members.

"It is done."

Tobi smiled under his mask and nodded at his ally in approval. "Welcome to the companions."

"Welcome to the companions." The other Akatsuki echoed.

"How do you feel?" Pain asked politely.

Sasuke flexed his muscles feeling the raw power running through them. "Strong."

"You can thank me for that." Kisame winked and the Uchiha raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Each of us chooses a trait to pass on to you in the blood ritual. Kisame gave you his strength. Kakuzu, his speed." Pain gestured to the two shinobi as examples. "I myself have chosen to share my dojutsu with you." The Akatsuki leader concentrated for a moment, forcing his Rinnegan to make an appearance.

Sasuke was surprised. "But aren't these Kekkei Genkai techniques?"

"Why do you think we insisted on you participating in a blood ritual?" Tobi said softly. "Pain's jutsu allows the blood in the ritual basin to make changes to your DNA. Essentially you are inheriting our more favorable traits in the same way that we gain yours."

The Uchiha nodded in understanding, lifting up his arms while Konan helped put on his robe. The red cloud symbol of the Akatsuki stood out upon the black fabric of the cloak, marking him as one of their own.

"Now that we've completed your initiation, let's move on to the next task shall we?" Deidara insisted impatiently.

"Not quite yet, brother. We need to assign Sasuke a partner first." Pain considered the group briefly before turning to the masked man on his right. "Tobi. You and Sasuke have had previous experience working together, am I correct?"

"You can say that." Tobi's nodded at his ally knowingly. He was the one who had convinced Pain to allow Sasuke to join in the first place. Prior to even becoming acquainted with the Uchiha, Tobi had looked out for him. Unbeknownst to Sasuke, the Akatsuki had plans to use him as a bargaining chip to get to Naruto back before he defected from Konoha.

"Good. You and Sasuke will be a team." Pain concluded, beckoning for the other shinobi to follow him to the roof. "Now let's go see about this Nine Tails business."

Tobi offered his hand to his new teammate, leading him through the tower. The group stopped when they reached the flat topped roof, protected from prying eyes and hidden listeners by a massive chakra barrier. The leader of the Akatsuki held his hands directly out in front of him before extending them the side. As he did so, the chakra barrier reflected an image back at them: a birds eye view of Konohagurake.

The village had expanded since he'd last seen it, an additional wall surrounding the farmstead and outlying areas. A few miles away from the village, a wide expanse of forested land had collapsed. Sasuke assumed this was where the Kyuubi had emerged.

"Where is he now?" Deidera asked, absent mindedly twirling a kunai between his fingers as he looked at the map.

"Sasori?" Tobi nodded to his comrade. "You were the one who originally sent me the message about the Kyuubi. Did you see where they took him?"

The red haired shinobi stepped forward, waving his hand at the barrier and causing it to zoom in on the Hokage Residence. "I was masquerading as an ANBU member I killed a while back when we got the message. As far as I know, they still don't know that he's dead." Sasori cloaked himself in chakra, briefly rearranging his physical features into those of the ANBU shinobi whose genes he'd replicated.

"Kakashi sent a group of ANBU to investigate a disturbance on the border." Sasori continued, reverting back to his normal form. "Naturally, I was curious and I followed behind." He paused, eyes dark with worry. "Naruto's resurrection completely leveled the forest and if I'm being honest I'll admit it was rather alarming." He waved his hand and the barrier focused back on the collapsed forest. "He nearly took us out in the process."

"Wouldn't that be tragic." Deidera rolled his eyes and repeated his first question. "Where is he?"

Sasori fixed him with a glare and pointed to the Hokage Residence. "Kakashi escorted him through the village to see Tsunade at the Hokage Residence in Konohagurake.."

Pain's observed the scene with intense speculation. "Go gather your things. We need to be out of Amegurake by daybreak if we are to have any chance at retrieving Naruto."

Deidera nodded to his comrades and the group beckoned Sasuke to follow them back down the tower.

"Tobi wait." Pain called after the shinobi.

The masked man regarded him curiously. "What is troubling you?"

Pain frowned, his violet gaze darting back and forth across the barrier."It doesn't make sense."

Tobi raised an eyebrow. "_Of course it doesn't make sense._ Jinchūriki rising from the dead is not what one would call a common event. You may be a genius but there are some things in this world that we simply weren't meant to comprehend. This boy, this demon, this _seal," _Tobi gestured to the images of the Nine Tails fading in and out within the barrier. "These are the beginnings of a recondite subject that we should treat with caution." The masked man urged with warning.

"My dear Tobi, do you really think that low of me?" Pain smirked, hands stuffed in his pockets. "I sincerely hope you weren't under the impression that I ever intended to tread this path anything other than lightly." The Akatsuki leader waved his hand at the barrier and the images disappeared. "Sasuke will do most of the heavy lifting on this one. Our goal is to obtain the Nine Tails power but all the Uchiha wants is to save his friend. I am of the belief that emotional bonds are more motivating than those of ambition. As it is now, he will give us a greater chance at success than we would without him."

"You intend to use his attachment to Naruto as an advantage?"

Pain rolled his eyes at Tobi's defensive tone. "Unlike Konoha, I don't view my comrades as a means to an end. Sasuke is part of the Akatsuki and therefore is a member of my family." The shinobi's eyes grew distant as he recalled a bitter memory. "I will do whatever I can to protect him. But that doesn't mean I won't hesitant to exploit his ties to Konoha."

Tobi nodded grimly, turning to go back down the tower. "Do what you must. I will support whatever you think is best."

"No, you won't. Not where the Uchiha is involved." Pain smirked, winking at him before disappearing off the roof in a cloud of smoke.

The masked man sighed, making his way back down the tower with ease. He found Sasuke waiting for him in the main hall, the remaining Akatsuki members gathered around in a ring.

"Pain has gone ahead to clear a path for us." He addressed the group as a whole. "Prepare to depart for Konoha."

* * *

Back in the Hidden Leaf, Naruto was being chained to the Tsunade's desk. _This is ridiculous, _he thought bitterly as Kakashi bound his wrists. Chakra chains wouldn't have any effect on him and Tsunade knew it. Still she insisted that they would make the other shinobi feel less on edge if they made it look like his chakra was under control.

Which in theory, was pretty much like trying to trap a hurricane with a butterfly net.

**"Arrogant humans." **Kurama growled deeply from within his second conscious. **"Constantly**** seeking control over that which controls them: Fear and trepidation. What an uncanny resemblance to the ideals of their enemies."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes in agreement. Nine years ago he would have been quick to defend his friends against the Kyuubi's accusation but now he couldn't help but concur.

"Naruto." Tsunade's voice broke him out of his stupor. "It will be daybreak in a few hours and I don't want anyone else catching wind of what happened last night. As far as anyone out side this room is concerned, Naruto Uzumaki is still dead."

Kakashi pulled away once he was finished binding the chains and turned to his superior. "And how do you plan on keeping it that way? It's not like we can just let him walk around freely but we can't keep him chained to a desk either."

Naruto widened his eyes at his usually carefree sensei. "Woah, woah, woah." He held up his free arm in exclamation. "First of all, I did not sit in a cemetary for nine years just to be treated like a prisoner." He glared at his Hokage. "You and I both know I'm not the only shinobi to come back from the dead before. I don't see any good reason why this has to remain a secret."

**"Use your brain you dobe." **Kurama snarled. "**They don't want word getting out that Konoha has a powerful weapon in their possession. Just look at their mannerisms. The way they treat you like a time bomb just waiting to go off." **He forced Naruto's eyes to look at the chakra chains that bound him to Tsunade's desk.

**"Well we did just destroy like a hundred acres of forest outside the village." **The shinobi acknowledged.

Kyuubi smirked devilishly. **"Touche."**

"Things aren't like they used to be." Kakashi noted grimly. "If you thought Konoha treated badly before, you don't even want to think about what they would do you now." He looked at his student sadly. "This is but a necessary precaution for your continued existence in the Hidden Leaf."

Naruto rolled his eyes._ Continued existence, my ass. _Thanks to his and Kurama's merging, he was only expected to age up until about thirty. They were practically immortal.

"So what's your grand plan?" Violet chakra cloaked his wrists as he spoke, easily burning away at the chains that bound him to the desk. "Gonna try and put a leash on me? Cause I can tell you right now that's not gonna fly." Naruto knew better than anyone that Kurama would _not _approve.

The group of chunin in the corner were becoming noticeably more distressed by the minute. Every time the jinchūriki raised his voice, narrowed his eyes or even looked at them different, Sakura and Hinata would flinch. The looks the other shinobi were giving him could only be described as bitter, Kiba's gaze bordering hostile.

Kurenai and Guy Lee stepped in front of them defensively, confirming Naruto's suspicions. They weren't here to care for their fallen friend: they were here to exercise control over an asset.

Naruto's chakra finally broke through the chain and he stood up abruptly. Angrily he slammed his hands down on Tsunade's desk, prompting the other shinobi to grab hold of him from behind.

"Naruto, please." Kakashi pleaded. "They're only trying to insure the village remain protected."

"Oh is that what I am to you now?" He snarled, slapping his sensei's hand away. "An _insurance policy?"_

_"_Naruto-"

"Don't even start with me, Kakashi."

"Enough." A voice sounded from the back of the room and the group of shinboi parted to reveal another one of the Sannin. Like Tsunade, Jiraiya grown rather frail and elderly over the years. His face was weathered with age and he seemed to move as if every step brought him immense pain. He considered his student sadly, lips drawn up in a small smile.

?" Naruto momentarily forgot about his predicament for he couldn't help but be relieved to see his godfather after so many years apart. He started towards him but the elderly sage quickly held up a hand to stop him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But you have reason to be wary of me as well." His voice cracked as though ashamed of what he was saying.

"I don't understand." Naruto pulled away in confusion.

Jiraiya's expression grew dark. "It appears I have some explaining to do." The Sannin snapped his fingers at Kakashi and the jonin released his hold on his godson.

"Long before you were born, your father came to me looking for a way to insure safety in the Hidden Leaf after the creation of the Akatsuki. In turn I dedicated my life to traveling the world in search of knowledge that would support this cause."

Jiraiya reached inside his robe and pulled out a rolled seal, laying it out on the floor for everyone to see. "The Lazarus Seal. I came across the technique painted on some caves in Kumogakure during the third shinobi world war. I assume Tsunade has already explained what it means." He sighed, running his fingers over the seal. "Your father intended to use the Seal as a means of gaining power for Konoha. Jiraiya lifted his eyes to meet Naruto's. "It's true: You were intended to be used as a weapon. One that could only be activated through a jinchuriki's death and resurrection."

Naruto recoiled in shock, expression hurt. "Nine years is a long time to wait. Why didn't you just kill me right after the sealing?"

Jiraya looked appalled at the thought. "Because I'm not a monster, Naruto." His eyes pleaded with him to understand. "At the time there were members of the council that wouldn't have thought twice about killing an innocent child for the sake of power. Your Father entrusted this knowledge to only myself and one other person to make sure that wouldn't happen."

"And yet I still died when I was only fourteen years old. Killed by my best friend." Naruto snapped furiously. "Was that just a coincidence? Or did you orchestrate that too?"

"Of course not." Jiraiya shook his head. "The only other person who knew about the seal at the time was Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

A few miles out, the Akatsuki were closing in on the village. Pain, Tobi, Deidera, Kisame, Sasori, and Konan were chosen to assist Sasuke on the infiltration. It was one of the largest operations the group had planned in years for they typically carried out attacks in pairs. Getting into the heart of the village would be nearly impossible without the others.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Tobi pulled up beside Sasuke as they ran. "I know this will be difficult for you."

Sasuke forced himself to shake his head. "I can do this." He knew that physically he had the means to get the task done. The new abilities he had gained from the other Akatsuki flowed through him, waiting to be activated.'

"Look out." Pain called from ahead, moments before the ground came to a drop off. For at least a few miles around, the forest had been completely leveled. Massive amounts of chakra fallout drifted above the ground like fog. The burning forest seemed to bear Kurama's signature mark for destruction.

"This must be where he emerged." Tobi noted, nodding at the deepest part of the crater. "We'd best avoid that area. Kyuubi's chakra concentration will burn your skin right off."

Sasuke was reminded vividly of the scars Naruto bore after being cloaked in his chakra for extended periods of time. He desperately hoped that his friend was still in one piece when they reached him. The fear of seeing Naruto like that again drove him forward with a new determination.

"We're here." Pain stopped the group atop a clump of oaks outside the village wall. "Shall we go in quietly or with the alternative?"

Deidera smirked at Sasuke before stepping forward. "Why not let the dobe try out his new abilities? Let's go in with a bang."


End file.
